Left in Cephiro
by Tsumira
Summary: The story of what would have happened if, after their tragic meeting with Princess Emeraude, only two of the girls returned to Tokyo.  Can only one Magic Knight defend Cephiro?  What would happen if Autozam tried attacking Earth as well as Cephiro?
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

Left in Cephiro

This is the story of what would have happened if not all three girls returned back to Tokyo Tower after that fateful, painful, final day in the magical land known as Cephiro…

Chapter I: Return to Tokyo Tower! One, two, wasn't there three?!

After their many adventures in Cephiro and their first and final meeting with its Pillar, Princess Emeraude, the three girls from another world finally return to Tokyo Tower crying in each other's embrace. The sorrows they felt, the people they met…they would never forget.

"We're back," one says to the others.

"It really did happen, did it not?" the second remarks.

"I'll never forget, I'll never forget any of it," the last of the three girls speaks with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

The three girls break away from their tender embrace as they wipe the tears from their eyes. Now they finally have a chance to smile, they had returned home.

When their journey began, they were strangers in a strange world. The lively and passionate red head, Hikaru, was the quickest to adapt to their unusually new surroundings. Umi, however, was perhaps the slowest to adapt, caring only about returning to Tokyo. However, in spite of their weaknesses, and the differences in their individual strengths, all three girls grew and matured through their experiences.

Hikaru, an energetic young girl, quickly assumed the role of the unofficial leader of the Magic Knights. She was passionate and had a strong desire to help others. She was also quick to find solutions to dangerous situations such as discovering the weakness of the mud monster after meeting Presea in the Forest of Silence or the time when she discovered that it was blood that attracted the monster that abducted Umi and Fuu. However, she had a very naive nature, and trusted everyone she met. When they first met Ferio, she had no qualms about letting him join them on their journey through the forest. Although Ferio did turn out to be a good and kind hearted individual, were they to have happened across someone else, or were they all so open to Ferio's company, they might have been taken advantage of.

Fuu maintained the balance between Hikaru and Umi. It was Fuu who decided to follow Clef's instructions after first arriving in Cephiro, whereas Hikaru intended to follow the Master Mage's words without thought or hesitation, and whereas Umi intended to use the griffon to find a way back to Tokyo, not trusting in Clef at all. Throughout their journey in Cephiro, Hikaru was overzealous, whereas Umi tended to be less than enthusiastic about their adventures. Fuu, instead of blindly following the path before them and instead of denying the reality of their situation, carefully judged and weighed their options. It was Fuu who had been skeptical of Ferio, and kept him at a distance, and by observing his mannerisms uncovered his true intentions. As a result of not being too friendly or too cruel to Ferio, he became their ally, and someone Fuu could never forget. However, despite her ability to thoroughly examine all possible options in any given situation, Fuu had the knack for stating the obvious. Such as was the case at the Spring of Eterna, pointing out the plainly obvious 'line.'

Umi, throughout their adventure, had been selfish, only thinking of returning back home. When they first arrived, she did not want to help save Cephiro, feeling that the people of Cephiro should be the only ones to have to deal with the problems of Cephiro. However, it was Umi who grew and matured the most while in Cephiro. As she traveled with her newfound friends, she discovered the value and incredible power of friendship. She came to care more about her friends than her own selfish desires. It was because of this sudden change of heart and maturity that Umi was able to turn Ascot from an enemy to a friend.

The girls break away from their tear ridden embrace to catch their breath and to sigh deeply from all of the sorrow that their last moments left in their hearts. They look at each other as they try to give one another a reassuring smile, but that smile doesn't come. Where three girls should be looking at each other with tearstained eyes, only two stand.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" the one screams to the other, a flood of tears returning to drown her cheeks.

The other looks around and shakes her head. Their friend appears not to be anywhere nearby.

"It would appear that she is not here, but that simply cannot be."

The two girls look at each other, unable to fathom what happened.

"She must be here! I know I heard her voice!" the shorter of the two remarks to the taller.

"I felt her tears! I heard her cries! All three of us were standing together! Where is she?! WHERE IS SHEEEEEEEEEEE?!"


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Magic Knight Rayearth**

Left in Cephiro

Chapter II: Cephiro crumbles! The one who was left behind!

Cephiro, the land of the will, once a beautiful country supported by the prayers of its Pillar, continues to crumble after the loss of Princess Emeraude. New, more frightening monsters has begun to appear as fear and uncertainty overwhelm the hearts of the people in this now bleak and desolate land.

Set atop the remains of the cliff where Master Mage Clef met the three Magic Knights, stands a luminous crystal palace, the last symbol of hope and the only place of sanctuary left in Cephiro. The prodigal son of Cephiro, who had long left to wander the worlds beyond, has returned and has since been helping to evacuate the survivors caught in the decay and crumbling of Cephiro. His return comes with many mixed feelings.

Lantis, the younger brother of High Priest Zagato, enters the castle carrying a strange looking young girl. The blue fairy Primera, another whom Lantis rescued, darts over towards him and attempts to wrap her tiny arms around his upper arm in a rather pathetic, pixyish glomp. Her loving embrace misses, as Lantis swiftly evades her, not so much as even acknowledging her presence.

"La-La-Laaaaaaantiis!"

"Hm?"

Seeing the dark magical swordsman not as enthused to see her as she is to see him, Primera turns her attention to the weird girl in his arms. Even she can tell that everything about this peculiar girl is strange and foreign. However, the question as to how someone like her wound up in Cephiro is something the little fairy cannot begin to answer.

"That sure is a weird girl you've found this time, Lantis. She sure doesn't look like anyone from around here," Primera comments.

Lantis merely nods ever so slightly at her remark. From the first instant he saw her; he could easily tell that she came from another world. After some silent reflection, Lantis finally remarks, mostly to himself, "Yes, that appears to be the case."

Lantis continues his walk while still carrying the very unusual girl from another world. He enters the Recovery Wing of the palace and sets the young maiden on an unoccupied bed. The Recovery Wing had been established to house and treat those recently rescued from outside the safety of the palace walls. Only a few survivors are still currently receiving rest and treatment in the room.

Lafarga, Captain of the Guard whose duty once was to protect Princess Emeraude, spots Lantis as he enters the Recovery Wing. After seeing him enter the room and set down a rescued victim onto one of the beds, he approaches him, a look of mistrust and suspicion ever apparent in his eyes. Primera immediately senses his presence and darts in front of his face, her lips in a pout.

"What do YOU want?!" Primera tarts, sensing Lafarga's enmity towards Lantis.

Lafarga begins to open his mouth to tell the tiny little pest of a pixie that is none of her concern when he suddenly notices who the girl Lantis rescued is. His eyes widen in recognition of the young Magic Knight who had saved Cephiro. Lantis turns around, and notices the look in Lafarga's eyes.

"I take it that you are already acquainted with this girl?"

"I do," Lafarga answers slowly, "she is one of the legendary Magic Knights."

Lantis nods as he looks back upon the unconscious maiden. He suspected as much. However, from what he can tell concerning the events that took place before his return, there should be no more need of the Magic Knights, and that their return to their own world being guaranteed after the death of the Pillar.

"The Legendary Magic Knights should no longer be in Cephiro," Lantis remarks.

Silence ensues as answers elude them and questions abound. They both come to the silent conclusion that the only individual who might have the answers to their questions, the only person that they should consult with concerning all matters pertaining to the Magic Knights, is Master Mage Clef. However, Lafarga's lack of trust where Lantis is concerned forces him to stand his ground, not wanting to let him out of his sight if at all possible.

_/Master Mage Clef?/_

_/Lantis? It's been some time since last we communicated as such. What is it that you see fit to contact me in such a way?/_

_/The Magic Knights…/_, Lantis begins to elaborate.

_/The Magic Knights? What of them?/_

_/I rescued a peculiar young girl not that long ago and brought her to the castle. Lafarga has identified her as one of the Magic Knights that Princess Emeraude summoned./_

_/What,/_ the Master Mage exclaims telepathically, _/Impossible! The Magic Knights should have long returned to their own world! How can this be? How can it be possible that even one should still remain?/_

_/I do not know,/_ Lantis answers bluntly.

Master Mage Clef touches the bridge of his nose with his left hand, his eyes closed. He shakes his head, pondering the message communicated to him. He focuses his power on his next message to the prodigal son of Cephiro.

_/I take it that she is safe in the Recovery Wing, is she not?/_

_/You are correct. Lafarga is here as well,/_ Lantis responds.

_/I shall be there shortly,/_ the Master Mage informs his former pupil.

_/Understood./_

_/And Lantis, if I may inquire, how is she?/_

_/She's unconscious. She hasn't stirred once since I came across her. She appears to have nothing more than a few bruises…however, I sense something rather unusual about it. I'm not sure what it could be. It does not appear to be of any magic I am familiar with,/_ Lantis informs.

_/Something unusual? Hmmm…I'll have to examine her for myself. Thank you for letting me know, Lantis./_

Master Mage Clef makes haste, leaving his study to go to the Recovery Wing where one of the Magic Knights lays unconscious. Lantis, after his communication with Clef over, turns to look at Lafarga.

"Master Mage Clef is on his way," he states simply.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Magic Knight Rayearth**

Left in Cephiro

Chapter III: Lingering in the Darkness! The Weakness in the Hearts of People!

I felt a throbbing, aching feeling. A lingering feeling of deep sorrow and bitter remorse. I've had this feeling ever since I was born.

I don't have a name. I don't know who I am, or why I exist. All I know is darkness, pain, and sorrow. Why? I don't know.

I'm alone, in a vast and endless field of black and gray. For a moment, I thought that I caught a glimpse of some far off paradise. A shimmering palace set atop a cliff. Then I realized the illusion. The land where that shinning palace of hope and prosperity was bleak and dark. The only difference between this place and that is that beautiful castle. Oh how I long to be in that castle. It must be lovely.

Yami...I thought I should call myself that. It means 'darkness.' It's the only thing I've found in this abyss so far. I soon discovered hatred. I despised this world. I cursed the day I was born into it. It wasn't long before I felt jealousy as well. That lovely castle and the people who must dwell within it...how happy they must be. Why couldn't I have been born in that place?

A flickering memory in the dark. Something familiar. Three girls' voices. Three colors: red, blue, and green...or was it...yellow? I vaguely recalled names associated with these voices and brief blurs of color. Light. Water. Wind. The red light...there was an unfamiliar feeling conveyed in the voice of that red light. Happiness? The blue water...conveyed tranquilty and even a hint of selfishness perhaps? The yellow-green wind...she had a logical sounding voice, which at times became annoying for some reason.

However, these voices, these colors, those names, and those feelings, they were no different than that castle mirage. It was something I didn't really know. Something I had only imagined. Oh, but it hurt! The pain in my chest was real! It grew stronger when I thought of these things! I hated it! I wanted to destroy them all! I wanted to rid myself of these thoughts...these feelings and flickering fantasies I couldn't comprehend! I wanted to shatter them like glass in my hands!

Alas, how can I? How can my hatred hope to reach that which does not truly exist? How can I make my sufferings known when I am alone, all alone? All I could do was wander the eternal abyss of endless nothingness.

Then I felt it. A sharp, cold, piercing feeling against my right arm. Blood trickled from it. Right after that, a heated wind blew fiercely into my face. My skin dried and began to crack. Now I knew...I knew I was no longer alone. There was someone else there...no, not just one someone, two someones. They were attacking me...they were trying to kill me!

I became filled with a fiery rage! A black and purple fire began to surround my body! I could feel the power of my hatred and sorrow take form in the flames! I heard a voice deep within me...my own voice! It told me what to say!

"ONYX LIGHTNING!"

An explosion of flames came down from the dark sky like red lightning and struck those whom had first struck me. This allowed me to finally see my attackers. I was shocked by what I saw. Their likeness...was like the Blue Water...and the Yellow-Green Wind, but they were different.

"Who are you," I called out to them, "why are you attacking me?!"

"Who are you? Aren't you that Red Light I keep seeing in my dreams," the blue shadow demanded.

"It would appear that we have all made a mistake. Neither of you appear to be the Red Light or the Blue Water."

So, I realized, that they too, knew of the three figures.

"I believe that it would only be proper for us to introduce ourselves, seeing that we all seek the same three images," the yellow-green shadow elaborated.

"I'll go first," I cried out immediately raising my hand.

I don't understand what made me do that. I didn't want to have anything to do with these people. I just wanted to destroy those three girls...that palace I could not reach. However, I had no choice, I had spoken the words and was obligated to reply.

"I call myself Yami. I've been wandering this endless darkness for awhile now. I've been wandering in search of a way to reach a crystal palace and to crush three girls I've had visions of, particulary, one portrayed with a red light."

"I would prefer to be called Mizu. I too have been in search of a shimmering palace, and I desire to crush the heart of one represented by blue water."

"Then that leaves myself, Kaze. I merely desire to experiment with those three girls, especially the one with blonde hair who possess the aura of a green wind."

"Then might I suggest," an idea having entered my thoughts, "that we work together, to break the barriers of this abyss and seek out these three girls...and crush them!"

We all nodded in unison. Together, we could eliminate the ones responsible for our suffering.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Magic Knight Rayearth**

Left in Cephiro

Chapter IV: The sorrow of those who had been separated! The pain of the one who was left behind!

Note: I've been trying to keep the suspense going as long as I can, but it looks like this is it. I have to reveal who it is sometime, or else how could I continue writing this story? It's not like you guys haven't already figured out who was left behind anyway.

The two girls stand side by side as they look out towards the Tokyo Bay. Going back to Tokyo Tower only proved to be too painful for the two girls who had been separated from their companion. A few days prior to meeting near the bay, they had searched Tokyo Tower for their missing friend. They found someone who had resembled her, but it turned out not to be her after all.

"We hardly know anything about her," the shorter of the two remarks.

"Yah, so how can we even begin to look for her? Where else could she be?"

"It would not make any sense for her to have appeared at her house while the two of us were returned to Tokyo Tower."

"Do you really think that she could still be in Cephiro somewhere? How could she still be there," the taller girl remarks half-angrily.

In Cephiro, Master Mage Clef arrives at the Recovery Wing, and enters the room where the Magic Knight lies unconscious. Upon seeing the Master Mage, Lafarga excuses himself in order to begin a search for the remaining two Magic Knights. Although, not trusting Lantis, he clearly feels that Clef can more than handle the situation.

As soon as the miniscule mage takes notice of the young girl lying in the bed, his eyes widen. He confirms for himself that one of his worst fears has happened.

"Hikaru!"

Clef quickly makes his way to her bedside. He looks down at the young red haired girl, his eyes deeply saddened. He turns to face Lantis as he is about to leave. Primera, however, has already darted out after Lafarga, whom she is currently holding responsible for Lantis' apparent inability to pay any attention to her at the moment.

"Thank you Lantis. This Magic Knight here is very dear to my heart. She was the first one I had taught how to use magic. She was always so happy to help, even though this was not her own world. She was always so naive and enthusiastic. I have done her such a terrible wrong. Of the three, I'm sure that Hikaru has suffered the most."

"Will you be able to heal her," Lantis inquires of his former instructor.

"That is what I hope to find out. The cuts and bruises on her body are much more easily healed...but the wound to her heart will be much harder to cure. I will have to use my power to reach her through her heart in order to restore her consciousness. Even if she awakens, however, I have not the means to return her to her own world."

"I understand. Please excuse me, Master Mage."

Lantis continues to make his way out as Master Mage Clef begins his attempt to make contact with Hikaru's heart.

Back in Tokyo, Fuu is desperately clinging onto an irrational Umi. She tries to restrain her hysterical young friend.

"Don't you understand Fuu," Umi insists, "We have to find a way back to Cephiro!"

"I understand how you must feel, Miss Umi, but there simply is no way for us to return to Cephiro. When we had first arrived there, we had been summoned by Princess Emeraude. Only Cephiro's Pillar possesses the power to summon us back. There is no way we can get there ourselves. Cephiro is the land of the will, not Earth."

"That may be true, but surely there must be some other way. Just because the Pillar is the only one who has the power to summon us to Cephiro, doesn't mean that there isn't another way to get into Cephiro! There could be some sort of portal that can take us there! We have to find it! We can't give up!"

_another way to cephiro? we can return to cephiro? we can make things right again! we can truly help the people of cephiro! umi, fuu, let's all go back to cephiro together!_

"Clef!"

The short, white haired man looks up from the floor at Lantis and Presea. The mysterious swordsman helps him back to his feet.

"What happened to Master Mage Clef? Why are the Magic Knights still in Cephiro," Presea demands of the dark young swordsman.

Lantis briefly closes his eyes before answering the resurrected Master Smith.

"I do not know," he replies then speaks to Clef, "what happened?"

"I was...unable to make contact...with Hikaru," Clef replies weakly.

"What's wrong with her Clef, and why hasn't she returned to her own world," Presea asks.

The Master Mage shakes his head as he looks towards her.

"I do not know. I tried to make contact with her heart, but I was unable to reach her. Instead, I found myself in a dark and dismal void. There was a terrible aura of pain...and anger. I was unable to progress any further. I felt as if I was being attacked when I tried. I fear that is I who is responsible for her current condition," Master Mage Clef confesses.

"Master Mage," Presea pleads, "please don't push yourself so hard anymore. There are others here who can help treat her. You're already overexerting yourself supporting this castle and the area around it."

"Allow me," Lantis simply speaks.

"You," the Master Smith questions.

"Lantis, are you sure? It's quite dangerous."

"I fully understand the risk I am taking, Master Mage. I will not allow myself to be hindered by the pain or the darkness. I should be able to make contact with the young Magic Knight," Lantis explains.

"Very well. If anyone can help her, it would be you, Lantis. Already your skills appear to have surpassed even my own," Clef acknowledges.

"You can't really mean that", Primera remarks, taken aback by Clef's compliment of Lantis' skill.

"I have by no means surpassed you," Lantis responds, "I would not even be on par with my brother's magic. I still have much to learn."

"You are as humble and as confident as ever."

"The girl's name," Lantis begins to speak, "you said it was, Hikaru, did you not?"

"Yes, that I did," Master Mage Clef answers.

"Very well," Lantis notes as he begins meditating beside the unconscious Magic Knight.

Near Tokyo Bay, the sounds of an ambulance can be heard coming from the distance. Fuu gently holds onto Umi, who has suddenly fallen unconscious.

_umi! fuu, is umi going to be okay?_

"It is going to be alright, Miss Umi. I can hear the ambulance coming this way. Please try not to worry yourself so much. If you keep working yourself up like this, and worry so much that you can't take care of yourself, you'd only make Hikaru sad. Hikaru wouldn't be able to bear it."

_fuu? can you hear me? why have you two been acting so strange ever since we got back? i'm right here. can't you see me? i'm not missing, i'm not stuck in cephiro or anything. i'm right here with you. why can't you see me? can you even hear me?_

Lantis finds himself standing in never ending blackness. His armor and even his sword appear not to be with him.

"I see. So this is what he experienced. Her heart is filled with such terrible darkness. Her pain makes it difficult even to breathe. It would also appear that there is nothing to protect me from the full force of her sorrow. I must reach the center of her heart quickly. It would not be wise for anyone to remain in such a dismal place as this for long."


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Magic Knight Rayearth**

Left in Cephiro

Chapter V: Hikaru awakens! The appearance of the Twilight Knights!

Lantis finds himself wandering in the darkest depths of the great black void. The air itself is saturated with sorrow, and hate permeates into it like a fog.

"The deep and painful lamentation makes sense, but why is there such a strong aura of anger here as well?"

Lantis shakes his head as he contemplates the situation. He continues his journey ever deeper into the depths of Hikaru's conscience.

"From what Clef has told me, I could clearly see why their hearts would be filled with such immense sorrow. No one deserves to suffer as they have. However, why this animosity? These young girls...could they have suffered so much that their sorrow would be perversed into hatred? I was not under the impression that these girls would be capable of such rancor. This feeling seems almost unnatural."

Lantis progresses further into the darkness.

"ONYX LIGHTNING!"

An explosion of flames suddenly rain down upon Lantis and the red-black lightning surges through his clothing. Lantis shakes the attack off without much harm done to him.

"So...this entity is responsible for Master Mage being unable to reach Hikaru's heart," Lantis notes to himself and then stares ahead at the one who attacked him.

His eyes fall upon a petite young man, with braided black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Who are you, what are you doing here? Are you Hikaru's heart?"

"Hikaru? Who is Hikaru? I don't think I know that name?", Yami remarks.

"You are in Hikaru's heart, yet you know not who she is? Just what manner of creature are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know this, you've come from that unreachable shimmering palace!"

Yami readies himself to strike the dark swordsman once more. Lantis, seeing his opponent preparing to send forth another magical attack, quickly retaliates.

"LIGHTNING BALL COME FORTH," Lantis cries out before the anti-Magic Knight could launch off another Onyx Lightning spell.

His attack hits hard and sends his opponent flying back. Yami struggles back onto his feet, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Hikaru! Are you there? Master Mage Clef sent me to help you."

_is someone...there? that voice? that couldn't be...zagato?_

"Ah, so you are here, Hikaru," Lantis notes.

Suddenly, Hikaru wearing her school uniform emerges from the shadows. Her body is nearly transparent and as she kneels upon nothingness, she looks as though she is on the verge of fading away, forever forgotten.

_you are...zagato..._

"Hikaru? So, that is the name of that Red Light I loath so much," Yami comments.

Lantis turns from Hikaru and faces the dark Magic Knight.

"Be gone from here," Lantis warns simply, "or else I will have no choice but to destroy you."

_destroy...who? destroy me? do you want...to kill me? are you here to kill me for what i've done to both you and princess emeraude? are you here for revenge?_

Lantis briefly looks at Hikaru.

"I believe you have mistaken me for my brother. I am called Lantis, and I have not come to kill you."

Lantis returns to stare down his opponent. Yami refuses to back down.

"You are the one who is not welcomed here. This is my dominion. This girl is mine. Who are you to her anyway? Leave or I shall expunge you from this place like I did that pathetic little leprechaun!"

"So, it was you who prevented Clef from reaching Hikaru. I have trained in darkness deeper than this. Your powers are far too weak to do me harm."

The two dark figures square off against one another. Hikaru lingers in the darkness as little more than a wisp of her former self.

"ONYX LIGHTNING!"

"LIGHTNINGBALL COME FORTH!"

The two attacks flare up and clash against one another. A huge explosion of magical energy erupts, but neither attack overcomes the other to reach its intended target.

"DARKNESS ARROW!"

"BARRIER SHIELD," Lantis cries out, and the black firebolt is blasted back at Yami.

Yami grinds his teeth together. The power of darkness has no effect on Lantis, whereas on the former visitor to this sad realm, was drained of his spiritual energy the longer he had remained there.

A dark aura begins to surround Yami, as armor, similar to that of the Magic Knights, forms itself onto his small form. His armor and equipment is almost an inverted version of that Hikaru once possessed. However, Lantis, never having seen a fully transformed Magic Knight, does not recognize it. Now draped in black, gray, and red, Yami is ready to retaliate against the intruder.

_umi...fuu...where are you? where am i? what is going on here? is this...hell? did i...die? is this my punishment...my punishment for having killed princess emeraude...and lord zagato? i...i didn't know...i didn't realize it until it was too late. i...i should have done more. i should have considered their feelings. i...didn't realize what i was doing was wrong...i didn't know. that doesn't justify it. that doesn't excuse me. that doesn't absolve the sins i've committed. maybe i deserve to be punished._

The evil aura surrounding Yami suddenly increases in power. Yami readies his longsword, cackling with dark, magical fire. Lantis is briefly taken aback by the sudden increase in his opponent's power. He quickly realizes that his foe's increase of power is a direct result of the Magic Knight's remorse.

Lantis quickly runs to the misty presence of Hikaru. He quickly puts up his Barrier Shield as Yami launches another assault with his Onyx Lightning.

"You are Hikaru, am I right?"

Hikaru looks up at Lantis, her eyes filled with sorrow.

_zagato? wha...what do you want?_

"You are mistaken. As I have already said, I am not Zagato. He was my brother. I am Lantis. I found you lying unconscious in the barren wasteland that was once known as Cephiro. Master Mage Clef attempted to revive you, but something impeded him from reaching your heart. That is why I am here."

"DARKNESS ARROW!"

Yami's attack bounces off of the magical swordsman's barrier. Hikaru's body suddenly regains a more solid form. Concerned for the sake of her friends, she looks around in the darkness for some sign of them.

"Umi! Fuu! Where are my friends?!"

"ONYX LIGHTNING!"

The dark fire erupts and rains down upon Lantis' shield.

"We do not know as of yet. There's no need to worry about that now. What's important is that we get out of here. If either of us linger here any longer, we'll both be lost forever," Lantis explains.

"ONYX LIGHTNING!"

Lantis' barrier begins to weaken as Yami continues to batter it down with his attacks.

"Who's that? Why is he attacking us," Hikaru wonders, now noticing the Dark Magic Knight.

"I know not what manner of being this young man is, but he is apparently a creation of someone's heart...someone's deepest darkest fears. I believe that you two are somehow connected," Lantis explains.

"ONYX LIGHTNING!"

The barrier begins to weaken further, and shrinks in size.

"How? How could the two of us be connected? I've never seen him before."

Lantis shakes his head.

"I do not know. However, we do not have anymore time left. We must leave now."

"But, how do we get out of here?"

"Leave that to me. Hold onto my hand and don't let go," Lantis remarks.

Hikaru hesitates for a moment before placing her hand in the hand of the handsome stranger, who so resembles the Lord Zagato that she and her friends had fought not so long ago. With a final blast from Yami's Onyx Lightning attack, the Barrier Shield is broken, and Lantis and the young Magic Knight are nowhere to be found.

His enemies gone, Yami lets out a disheartening sigh. He realizes that red haired girl is the source of all his suffering. He looks at the place where the dark swordsman and the former Magic Knight once were. He notes that his attack only managed to break the protective spell the black magical swordsman had cast. That only could mean that the two had escaped.

"Yami! I am sorry I could not have made it back sooner," Kaze apologizes as he appears beside him in a jade zephyr.

"Kaze," Yami remarks turning around to speak with his green haired companion, "where's Mizu?"

"Mizu tried to establish contact with the Blue Water," Kaze begins, "however, this caused the two of them to fall unconscious. I have noticed how the three of us somewhat resemble the three girls we refer to as the Red Light, Blue Water, and Green Wind. I theorize that the three of us are in some way connected to the three of them."

"Connected in some way," Yami remarks remembering that the man who he had fought had also noted a connection.

"When I told this to Mizu, he thought that he could try to create an opening to that other world by making contact with the Blue Water. Unfortunately, as a result, they both lost consciousness. However, for a moment, we were able to see through the eyes of our respective counterparts. The world I saw was completely different from that other world. It was so much more alive."

"There's yet another world?"

"It would appear to be so," Kaze remarks as a matter of factly.

"Hey, what's that strange hole over there," Mizu asks, appear amongst them in a swirl of azure water.

"Mizu! You should not be here! You have not yet recovered," Kaze protects.

"Hey, Mizu's right, what is that strange sparkling thing coming from over there," Yami remarks pointing to a tiny bright light where Lantis and Hikaru had been.

"It would appear to be a hole from which light is shinning through."

Hikaru sits up in the bed and founds herself surrounded by a few familiar faces.

"Impossible! She's...really here," the Master Smith exclaims.

"Presea", Hikaru cries out and rushes out to hug the once fallen Master Smith.

"Oh, um, Hikaru," Presea remarks, taken slightly aback.

"You've done well, Lantis."

"I've only done what I could. I see now why you had so much trouble."

"Oh," the Master Mage inquires.

"Presea, you're alright! But, how? You...you died. Fuu tried so hard to revive you with her Winds of Healing...she tried over and over again. I'm so sorry."

_/I would rather not discuss this in the open, but there appeared to be some sort of malevolent entity reside inside of Hikaru's heart. No, not her heart, her heart was only a gateway to a shadow world. I appologize, but I was unable to find out more about this individual./_

_/I understand,/_ Clef begins his telepathic reply, _/I can only hope that nothing ill becomes of this./_

"Well, its a long story Hikaru. Right now, I think you should rest. You've been through a lot. I'll come by later and explain everything that's happened."

"Ah, yes, Hikaru," the Master Mage begins as he turns his attention to the young former Magic Knight, "I am glad to see that you are well. I am sure that you have many questions, but as Presea has already suggested, you need to rest. I will explain as much as I can to you when you are feeling better."

"Um...sure."

"Excuse me, I must take my leave now."

Lantis stands up and makes his way out.

"Wait, mister!"

Lantis turns around to look at the girl who had called out to him.

"You said...your name was Lantis," Hikaru inquires.

"I did," Lantis answers.

"Thank you Lantis, for helping me."


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Magic Knight Rayearth**

Left in Cephiro

Chapter VI: Beyond the Borders! The Roads that Connect to Cephiro!

"I've heard that only the Pillar has the power to summon Magic Knights from another world. Those summoned by the Pillar cannot return to their own world except by the Pillar. It is also this same Pillar who protects and upholds all of Cephiro. Its borders are closed off so long as the Pillar exists. However, there is a means in which to travel to and from Cephiro. Anyone can freely leave Cephiro, but it is only by the will of the Pillar that can let those outside of Cephiro enter. Fortunately for us, there is no longer a Pillar to bar our way."

"Don't you mean that there is no longer a Pillar to grant us entry," asks a scruffy looking man with spiky brown hair.

"You misunderstand me, Geo. Without the Pillar, it is true that there is no one in Cephiro who can keep us out nor let us in. That is why we must construct our own road. The gateway to Cephiro, which is controlled by the Pillar, has collapsed after her passing. We simply need to force the gate back open. Of course, this IS an invasion after all."

"Eagle," a short, young and spunky mechanic speaks, "didn't Lantis return to Cephiro? Wouldn't he have had to break through the gate as well?"

"You're correct Zazu, Lantis did return to Cephiro. Once he realized what had happened, he left immediately. Unfortunately for us, I had to go through paperwork, parliamentary meetings, and a lot of red tape before we could even begin to make preparations to set out for Cephiro. It is possible that Lantis might have made it back before the gateway completely collapsed. Furthermore, even if he did have to force it back open, there is no guarantee that it would still remain open by the time we arrive."

Geo, mutters to himself remembering all of the trouble Eagle put him through when the request for the invasion of Cephiro was first filed. Although he knows that he is still unaware of all of the details of their mission, Eagle had him expend a great deal of mental energy assisting him in filing the various forms required.

"Geo, was there something you needed to add," the white haired Autozam commander inquires.

"Nothing sir! I was just grumbling to myself how some of my candies were missing this morning."

"Oh? Is that so? Are you sure you didn't eat them last night as a little midnight snack," Eagle teases his second-in-command.

"No I did not! I count each piece right before I go to bed each night. I also record each type, how many are left, and each time I eat a piece I record it as well. I'm missing one snauzeberry, two chocolate frogs, and half of a Reese's cup!"

Geo's accusing glare moves from Eagle to Zazu. Zazu points at himself and shakes his head left and right nervously. He more than knows better than to sneak a treat from Geo's sweet horde, and Geo is so uptight about his stashes, even a clever mechanic such as him, wouldn't be able to find them.

"Me? No way! I wouldn't even touch most of that stuff! I'm a wine buff, not a candy buff, although a good chardonnay and some chocolate dipped strawberries don't sound too bad, now that I think of it. But that's about it for me. I hate snauzeberries, I don't eat anything that moves, and I don't like how peanut butter sticks to the roof of my mouth."

"All this talk about sweets is making me hungry," Eagle remarks, "however, let us please return to the task at hand."

Eagle turns and looks at Zazu. Geo glances at his commander and sighs. He had managed to avoid drawing any attention to his muttered comment, while at the same time deducing that his missing candy had been taken by Eagle. After all, Eagle has a bit of a sweet tooth as well, and had been quick to dismiss the issue. Furthermore, Geo recalls, he even caught Eagle getting into his stash once before. Now that an air of importance and professionalism has taken over, Geo and Zazu promptly stand at attention.

"Zazu," Eagle begins, "what is the projected time of our arrival in Cephiro's orbit?"

"One hundred and twenty hours and forty-nine minutes according to the Adjusted Autozam Aerospace Time," Zazu promptly replies after running the analysis.

"Five days?! You're kidding me," Geo exclaims.

"Geo's right. That time is unacceptable. We need to arrive inside Cephiro's atmosphere in no more than seventy-two hours. Our spy satellites indicate that Cephiro continues to crumble, and the rate is gradually accelerating. The more that crumbles, the faster it crumbles. If we don't make haste, there won't be a Cephiro left to invade."

Elsewhere...

A tall and young woman dressed in a royal robe sits upon a throne. Her long black hair is pulled up and wrapped into two cone-shaped buns that stick out from the sides of her head and curl up like bull's horns. To her left stands an elderly advisor, and to her right stands a young page eager to serve.

"Sanyuun," the princess speaks in a refined voice that carries a bit of an irritating sharpness to it.

"Yes, Lady Aska?"

"How much longer until we arrived in Cephiro?"

"Four days according to the Fahren Calendar, my lady," the page answers.

"By then Cephiro may have already crumbled," the old man remarks.

"Shut up, shut up," Lady Aska scolds her advisor as she waves her fan disapprovingly at him, "I did not instruct you to speak! If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it!"

"Lady Aska, forgive me for asking," Sanyuun begins apologetically, "but why ARE we going to Cephiro? Are we going to try to take it over?"

"Don't be silly, Sanyuun. We of Fahren intend no ill will towards Cephiro. With Cephiro crumbling and no leadership to be found, we, Fahren, will take charge of this desperate country. Ho ho ho ho ho!"

The Fahren princess expands her fan out, concealing her nose and mouth, as she laughs excessively.

"But, Lady Aska, you just said..."

"Sanyuun," the elder speaks, "I believe what Lady Aska meant to imply is that Fahren intends to assist Cephiro in its time of need by providing structure and leadership. In the long ago past, a former Pillar of Cephiro had aided in the return of a missing Fahren prince. We have not forgotten this debt we owe. We of Fahren always repay our debts."

"Oh, okay, I think I understand now. So we're going to Cephiro to help re-establish its government and economy, right?"

"In a way, yes."

Meanwhile...

"I'm bored Tatra. Ain't we there yet?"

"Not yet, dear lil sister. Jus' try an' be a lil patient, mm'kay?"

"I'm sick an' tired of waiting Tatra! If we don't hurry on up, then someone else'll take over Cephiro and then we won't to get to be the new Pillar!"

"You worry far too much, my dear lil Tarta. Here," the elder sister speaks and offers the younger a cup of tea, "drink some of this. It'll help ya relax a lil."

"I don't wanna drink no stinkin' tea," Tarta pouts, "I wants to hurry up and become the new Pillar. Don'tchya care 'bout Chizeta?"

"I understand. I know very well jus' how teen tiny our lil ol' Chizeta is. However, there's jus' no way 'round it. We simply havta wait. We're so far from Cephiro, it jus' can't be helped. Now then, how 'bout this cup 'o tea?"

Tarta reluctantly takes the cup from his sister and gulps it down.

"Now, now, slow it down there Tarta, have I never taught you no manners? Ya oughta drink it more slowly, ya know, more ladylike, ya hear? The way ya jus' drank it now was rude an' very unbecoming of any refined young woman," Tatra scolds her younger sister.

"I'll drink it however I like!"

Cephiro...

"It's just as I've feared," Clef remarks to himself as he looks at three colored dots inside a starry globe in his study, "now that the Pillar is gone, other countries are making their way to Cephiro. We cannot be certain of their intentions, but from what little I have managed to glean from Lantis's experiences, Autozam definitely appears to be on the move for an invasion. I can only pray that I am wrong. I hope that there will not be a battle for the Pillar. Such a tragedy, I could not bear to endure it ever again. My heart would break completely if I had to hear those innocent tears fall once more. I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I had done to Hikaru...Hikaru...or the others. They never should have had to endure such hardship...such pain. I must never allow this tragedy to repeat."

Somewhere dark and lonely...

"Yami, Kaze," Mizu speaks to the other two Twilight Knights, "it's truly wonderful! That crack of light leads to another world!"

"That is simply wonderful," Kaze comments, "then we no longer need to stay here. Shall we all go then?"

Yami takes hold of Kaze and Mizu's arms to halt them from leaving.

"We don't know what's out there. It isn't safe. We need to learn more about these other world's before all of us leave."

"I'm sick of this place! I want to go back to the world of the Blue Water, back to Umi's world! I hate this place! I want to go back to Tokyo!"

"Amazing," Kaze notes, "you've already learned both her name and the name of her world."

"Kaze! Mizu, I understand your desire, we all can agree that this place is horrible. I don't think any of us want to remain in this hellhole if we can help it. You two were the first people I've met here, you're my only companions. I don't want anything to happen to you. That's why you need to be careful."

Yami releases his grip on his two fellow knights and focuses his attention solely onto Mizu.

"This light, you said it leads to a place called Tokyo, did you not?"

"Yes, Umi and her companion the Green Wind are in Tokyo," Mizu answers.

"If Blue Water and Green Wind are in Tokyo, then where is the Red Light," Kaze inquires.

"The Red Light called Hikaru, was here," Yami answers turning to look at him.

"But how?! How can that be?! That's not possible! We're the only ones here!"

"Mizu is correct. She could not be here because this was the place where we were born. In all our wanderings, we three are the only people we have found in this dismal darkness. Besides, we have only just figured out how to leave this forsaken abyss. Therefore, it is unlikely that someone else could have already found a way in."

"She was here, I saw her! There were two others who had managed to get in here as well. The first was a white haired midget. He was looking for Hikaru. I managed to drive him way with no problem. But then a tall man dressed all in black appeared shortly after I drove the other away. He was looking for her as well. He had found her and was trying to take her away from me, so I tried to kill him. However, he managed to escape with her. I think that crack must have appeared as a result."

"Now that I think about it, your outfit has changed a little since we first met," Kaze points out.

"A little?! He's wearing friggin' armor! That's more than a little Kaze!"

"Yes, this armor suddenly appeared on me while I was fighting with that man. I think he called himself Lantis. There was something familiar about him. Almost as if we had met before, or rather, Hikaru might have met him before. She seemed to have noticed as well."

"Oh, enough reminiscing! This is pointless...I want to go back to Tokyo. It's so boring here. At least in Tokyo I can go and play with Umi."

"Actually, Mizu, why don't you go back to Tokyo after all. Please, try not to interact with the one called Umi too much. Try and find out as much as you can about that world and then report back here."

Yami turns and looks at his green haired companion.

"Kaze, I understand that you might want to experiment with the Green Wind, but I want you to search the surrounding area for any other cracks. They might lead us to that other world. I have a feeling that it is that palace where Hikaru now awaits."

"Understood," Kaze begins, "but what is it that you plan to do?"

"I am going to look for Hikaru, and that man called Lantis of course. Until we find a way into that other world, I won't be able to play with them. I'm going to try to project myself into Hikaru's body, just as Mizu did with Umi." 

"I see. Will you be fine by yourself then, Yami?"

"Don't worry about me Kaze. I was born alone...I can take care of myself."

Mizu grabs Yami's hand and holds it in his own. He peers through the white bangs that conceal his eyes and looks deep into Yami's own.

"It's important that you take care of yourself as well, Yami. You might have been born alone, but you're not alone anymore. You have both me and Kaze now. We'll both be here for you whatever you need. After all, the three of us have all suffered the same pain and loneliness. We all want our revenge. That's why we have to work together to make those who have hurt us suffer."

"Mizu is correct," Kaze adds placing his hand on Yami's shoulder, "We're together and that is what makes us stronger. If you ever need one of us, simply call. We'll be right there to help you out. And if that man ever shows up here again, just let us know and together we'll fight him and crush him once and for all!"

Yami smiles, albeit crookedly.

"Thank you, Mizu, Kaze. I'll do that."

The three dark Twilight Knights spilt apart and go their separate ways.

Shidou Kendo Academy...

"I must not forget. It is very important and precious. No one has noticed. I fear that I am the only one who remembers."

Curious as to what their elder brother has been meditating upon lately, Masaru and Kakeru enter the training room in the hopes of uncovering what has been bothering their beloved brother.

"Satoru," Masaru speaks, "what is the matter? You've been meditating more than usual."

"Please, tell us what's wrong. When our older brother is worried about something, we, as your younger brothers, become even more worried," Kakeru adds.

"That's right," Masaru continues, "if you're worried about something we have even more reason to be concerned. If something is bothering you, then it must be something very serious."

"It is something serious, but then perhaps trivial. It is something important to me that should also be important to you both as well," Satoru answers in a riddle

"Then if it's something important to us, please Satoru, tell us what it is," Masaru pleads.

"Let us help you, elder brother."

Satoru stands up and turns around to face his two younger brothers.

"Is there something you've forgotten?"

Masaru and Kakeru briefly look at each other. They think for a moment as they contemplate their brother's words. Unable to think of anything, they turn back and look at Satoru. They both shake their heads left and right simultaneously.

"I don't think there's anything I've forgotten," Kakeru remarks.

"I don't remember forgetting anything either," Masaru adds.

Satoru sighs. It is as he suspected, that he is, indeed, the only one who remembers. His brothers, even their parents, have forgotten something very important and very dear to them.

"Isn't there someone you've forgotten about," Satoru questions hoping that they might remember.

The two brothers look back at each other. Suddenly, their eyes widen in shock as they finally remember what they had forgot. They look sheepishly at each other, thinking how horrible it was of them to ever have forgotten something...and someone so important. They realize if their parents find out that they had forgotten, that they would become rather ashamed of them.

"That's right."

"We did forget after all."

Satoru breathes in a sigh of relief. His heart and mind is now at ease, knowing that they remember as well. No longer will he be the only one who remembers that sweet, endearing face.

"We forgot about Hikari," both brothers exclaim in unison.

Satoru's jaw nearly drops down off of his face from the sudden shock.

"We haven't walked Hikari yet today," Masaru remembers.

"That's right, we haven't! Masaru, whose turn is it to walk him today?"

"Hmm...I don't really remember. Who is it that usually takes him out?"

"I don't know," Kakeru admits.

Masaru and Kakeru turn back and look at their elder brother. Satoru is trying desperately to control an annoyed twitch in his face.

"Well mom and dad left you in charge, so it must be your turn to walk him."

"Yah," Kakeru speaks, "well, we've gotta go, we've got things to do!"

The two boys shoot out of the room. Only a few moments later, do they poke their heads back in.

"Thanks for reminding us about Hikari."

"Yah, and don't forget to walk him too!"

The two brothers zoom out again. Satoru places his forehead into his left hand and shakes his head solemnly. His brothers really did not remember after all. Futhermore, they delegated the task of walking Hikari to him.

"Masaru and Kakeru were never really the brightest of the bunch," he remarks to himself.

Satoru resumes his position on the mat and continues to reflect on what had been lost and forgotten.

"Her name...is...Hikaru. She has...red...hair. Her eyes...they are...red...they are red as well. Her face...always smiling. She is...she is our...she is our dear little sister! I must not forget this. I must not forget her. I must not forget Hikaru. I must not forget her red hair. I must not forget those eyes. I must not forget that cheerful smile. I must not forget that she is our sister. I must not forget my sister."

After reassuring himself that he really remembers what the others forgot, Satoru then contemplates upon her whereabouts.

"Did she go to the other side? Did she fall into another world? Now that I really think about it, Hikaru always did seem different than the rest of us. None of us have red hair or red eyes. It's almost as if she doesn't belong with us. As if she was meant to have been born somewhere else and that she was given to us by mistake. She's the only girl in a family of boys, which isn't all that odd. What is odd, is that I don't seem to recall anyone in our family having red hair or red eyes? Are we really her family? Does Hikaru truly belong with us? Perhaps her true family has taken her away. No. I must not think that way. Regardless of where she was supposed to have born, and which family she should have been born into, she is still my sister. As her eldest brother, it is my duty to be concerned about her welfare."

An image suddenly emerges from the back of Satoru's mind, an image that is at least four years old. In his mind, he remembers a man, a foreigner with short, black hair. He remembers this man wearing black jeans and a black tank top.

_It was summer break and the Shidou Family went to Disneyland in Tokyo. It was the first time Hikaru had been to a theme park, and the first time the family went to one for a family vacation. Masaru and Kakeru were traveling with Hikaru, who was no older than eight years old at the time. Satoru started off traveling with his parents before being asked to explore the park either on his own, or with his younger siblings._

_Hikaru had wanted to go window shopping. Sure, the rides were exciting, but she had never been to such a large park before. She saw so many beautiful things in the windows and became completely fascinated by all of the amazing souvenirs. Somehow, amongst the crowd, both Masaru and Kakeru both lost sight of Hikaru. The two brothers eventually met up with Satoru, and worriedly explained their situation._

_The three of them agreed to split up, and that it was best not to worry their parents just yet. Each brother went different ways to help broaden the search for Hikaru. It was Satoru who first met up with Hikaru, although, it wasn't him who had managed to find her. Satoru had merely met up with the man who had found the lost little girl and was trying patiently to reunite her with her family._

_Little Hikaru's hand clutched tightly onto the hand of the tall and handsome gentleman. Hikaru had never been afraid of strangers, and in fact, she always seemed excited to meet new people. She seemed very happy to be traveling with him. The foreigner had a look on his face that was both very serious, yet very gentle. Perhaps it was that look that made Hikaru think of him like one of her older brothers. In fact, the foreigner fit in so well with her that perhaps the other park patrons must have thought that they were actually brother and sister._

_When Hikaru finally spotted her eldest brother, she called out to him. Satoru looked back to where he heard her voice and saw his missing sister waving at him with her free hand. The man, having noticed the person the girl was calling out to, immediately escorted her to him._

"_Are you related to this girl," the foreigner had ask in fluent Japanese._

"_Yes, I am. I am her eldest brother. My name is Satoru. I thank you for taking care of her and helping her find her way back," Satoru replied._

_Just at that very moment, Masaru and Kakeru arrived in that area from different directions. They did not notice their brother Satoru, but instead their attention fell upon Hikaru's hand which was still clasped inside the hand of a suspicious stranger! Immediately the two overprotective brother's rushed to their little sister's rescue. To them, Hikaru was an innocent and naive little princess dressed in a white laced flowery dress with little yellow flowers adorning her cherry colored hair. The strange man, they saw as a malicious dark knight with wild spiky hair, sharp horns protruding from the sides of his head, bloody vampire teeth peeking out from his lips, and his face branded with a tattoo of the kanji for "bad" written in deep, dark red ink._

_Masaru saw himself as the brave and brilliant warrior-wizard who was charging forth on his brave Mahogany steed whereas Kakeru imagined himself as the charming paladin knighting riding to the rescue upon a silvery white mare. Both of them rode forward in order to save the fair maiden from the vile foe and their horses quickly neighed into a half before the dastardly villain. The two brothers swiftly dismounted and drew their weapons with great haste in order to vanquish their terrible foe._

"_Unhand our fair sister you fiend," they both had exclaimed, each standing to one side of the tall, dark foreigner._

_It was at that moment, Satoru had to step in._

"_Masaru, Kakeru, I hate to interrupt your little Dungeons and Dragons fantasy, but I have some business with this man, if you don't mind."_

"_Dungeons and Dragons? Is that one of the rides here? It sounds scary," little Hikaru wondered._

"_Uh-oh, Masaru, Satoru's found out about our game. We need to hide the books and the d20's as soon as we get home."_

"_Yah, dad'll ground us if he finds out that we've been sneaking out of kendo practice to play DnD," Masaru noted._

"_Here," the stranger spoke as he let go of Hikaru's hand then placed it into Satoru's hand._

_The foreigner promptly turned his back to them and began to walk away._

"_Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"_

_The man's steps came to a halt. He turned back to look at the brother who had yelled at him._

"_Masaru, do not start a fight," Satoru had scolded._

"_But, Satoru...we can't just let some stranger walk away who was walking around and doing who knows what with Hikaru," Kakeru whined to his brother's defense._

"_Was there something else I can help you with?"_

"_No," Satoru began, "thank you very much. We appreciate all you've done for us. Please, don't mind them, they are too overprotective and are always jumping to terrible conclusions."_

"_Shut up Satoru, you might trust this man, but we don't. We don't know who he is. We've been looking for her for awhile now. What right does he have to watch over our little sister. He could have taken her to the lost and found. He has no right taking care of our little sister like he's her older brother or something. Just who do you think you are?!"_

_The foreigner sternly looked into Masaru's eyes, piercing them with his deep blue eyes._

"_I am Cail Lantis, Tokyo Police."_


End file.
